


Jello

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 2x12, Deleted Scene, F/M, Hospital, Jealousy, Jello, Modern world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: Set in the Deleted Scene of 2x12 In The Name of The BrotherWhen Killian flirts with Ruby in the hospital, what will be Emmas reaction?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Once Day!

This is set in and after the deleted CS scene in 2x12. 

 

"So your father said something interesting the other day." Mary Margaret said to her daughter, who was looking at her with a confused expression on her face. 

"My fath-" Emma turned around to David, Grumpy and Ruby, who were sitting on couches in the hospital while they waited for Whale. "David. Yeah."

Even though Emma now knows, that she has parents, it still confuses her when anyone talks about Mary Margaret and David as her mom and dad. She never calls them that. She still needs time to get used to all that since she's been alone her whole life. 

"If he and I went back there, would you come with us?"

Emma raised her eyebrows and looked at her mom, clearly shocked. 

"Go back to the Enchanted Forest ghost town? I can't - I mean-"

But luckily Emma didn't have to explain anything since their conversation was interrupted by Hook, who somehow managed to get out of the handcuffs Emma used on him. 

"What's this?" The pirate said, referring to the jello he hold in his hand. "I found it on the tray."

Emma turned to him, being slightly angry, that he managed to escape. She's just doing it for his safety. If Gold sees him, he will kill him and Emma can't let that happen. She's Sheriff after all. 

"Really?!" She said, while approaching Hook. 

As usual he knew exactly what was on her mind, so he hold up the hand, that still had her handcuffs on it and said "Pirate."

"What the bloody hell is this?" He was genuinely confused. The 300-year old pirate isn't exactly used to modern food or modern anything to be more exact. 

"Jello." A very angry Emma said. 

"It's food. You eat it." Mary Margaret said at the same time. She's mad too. Must run in the family. 

Hook raised one eyebrow as he does very often, Emma realized. "I thought it was a hallucination."

Then he looked at Ruby, who was laughing at his stupidness. 

"You're quite real, aren't you." He said in a flirty tone to Ruby, which obviously made Emma even more furious. She took his arm and pushed him to his room. 

"Go eat your jello."

As soon as they arrived in his room at the hospital, Emma pushed Hook into his bed and handcuffed him against it again. 

"Again? I can get out of it anyway, love, so why bother?"

She ignored it for a while until glaring at him. If looks could kill, Hook would be in the Underworld by now. But he didn't mind Emma being mad. He even provoked her more. 

"So why did you bring me here so fast, Swan? Was someone jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Well...the real question is, why you wouldn't be. I'm devilishly handsome after all."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle and roll her eyes. He had too much self esteem for his own good, she thought. 

"I wasn't jealous and I see no reason to be."

Now it was Hook's time to laugh. 

K: "Sure you weren't. That's why you're blushing so badly right now."

E: "I'm not blushing."

K: "Yes you are. You look like a bloody tomato, love."

E: "Stop it."

K: "What?"

E: "Calling me 'love.' I'm not your love."

K: "Okay, love."

She playfully slapped him, which actually hurt due to his broken ribs. 

E: "I was being serious. You shouldn't call me that or anyone. Maybe Ruby. You seem to like her."

K: "Who's that? The one from the hallway?"

Emma nodded while shaking her head. He's impossible. He flirts with everyone. Even if he doesn't know, who they are. 

K: "I don't like her. Don't worry, love. There's no need for you to be jealous of her."

E: "How often does your self ego has to hear, that I wasn't jealous?"

K: "You can tell me a million times, love, but that won't change the fact, that you're lying. You were jealous."

E: "In your dreams."

K: "Oh you don't have any idea. You do are in my dreams, you know, love. I could tell you about it. We're on my ship...or more precisely my bed and you wear a lot less then right now-"

E: "Shut up! I don't care about your dirty fantasies. It's never gonna happen."

K: "Oh it will, Swan. I promised you this once before and I'm a man of my word. I will jab you with my sword and you'll feel it."

E: "Never gonna happen. I'll go now."

K: "Okay. You'll be back."

E: "No I won't."

K: "Yes. When you'll get jealous again and want to mark your territory. See you then, Swan. Or you could also wait on my ship til I get there. Or you could come back here later or don't leave. I can jab you with my sword anywhere..."

Emma just left the room, blushing as hell.


End file.
